A promise of forever
by RossnRachel4ever
Summary: They were friends, then he gave her a promise--a promise they'd be together, a promise of friendship, a promise of love, a promise of forever. RossRachel.


A/N: hey you guys! I finally typed this! I wrote it a long time ago. It's a standalone song fic. the song is "forever and for always" by Shania Twain. it' basically just a Ross and Rachel love story. So enjoy and tell me what you think of it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the song, "forever and for always" by Shania Twain.  
  
**A PROMISE OF FOREVER**  
  
**_August 17th, 1975  
_**  
6-year-old Ross Geller slowly walked through the halls of his new Elementary school. Shyly, he walked into his 1st grade classroom. That's when he saw her, the prettiest girl he had ever met. She was sitting alone. "Hi, I'm Ross", he said to her. She looked up at him, and stood up, "hi—I'm, I'm Rachel," he could tell she was shy too. He ate lunch with her and they hung out together the rest of the day. Ever since this day, they were inseparable.  
  
**_May 5th, 1980_**  
  
Today is Rachel's birthday. She was having a small party just Ross, his sister, and some other few friends. Ross gave her a fake silver ring he saw at the store, along with her present. Rachel saw the ring and thought it was pretty. "It's a friendship ring", he told her, "it means we'll always be together and never be apart." Rachel smiled at the thought and placed the ring on her finger, it fit perfectly.  
  
_In you arms,  
  
I can still feel the way  
  
You want me when you hold me  
  
I can still hear the words you whispered when you told me  
  
I can stay right there forever in your arms  
_  
**_August 13th, 1983_**  
  
First day high School. Rachel was trying out for cheerleading. Nervously, she was pacing back and forth in the hall waiting her turn. Ross tapped her gently on the shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll do great", he tried to cheer her up. "Thanks, Ross what would I do without you", she replied. "You'll never have to worry about that. Remember: together forever", he said pointing to her friendship ring he gave her 3 years ago. It was too small for her finger so she wore it on a gold chain around her neck. That ring was very important to her, it was more than just a ring, it was a promise—a promise of forever.  
  
_And there ain't no way  
  
I'm letting you go now  
  
And there ain't no way—  
  
And there ain't no how  
  
I'll never see that day...  
  
Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always  
  
We will be together all of our days  
  
Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face—always._  
  
**_May 5th, 1987  
_**  
Today was senior prom. Ross rented a limo, and was picking up Rachel, his girlfriend of 3 years, at her house. He rang the doorbell and Rachel opened the door. "Wow, you look beautiful", he told her as he walked in. Rachel was wearing a long baby blue gown. Her hair was perfectly place on top of her head with two curly pieces hanging on each side of her face. "Thanks", she replied. "This is for you", Ross handed her a gift, a small box. "Oh, you remembered!" Rachel opened the box to see a beautiful diamond bracelet she was looking at a while ago at the store. "Thank you", she said and then kissed him, "I love you". "I love you too", he replied. Later that night, he held her in his arms as they danced to the last song of the night. Ross looked into her beautiful blue eyes and whispered, "together forever". Rachel looked at him and whispered back, "and always".  
  
_Mmm, baby  
  
In your heart—I can still hear  
  
A beat for everytime you kiss me  
  
And when we're apart,  
  
I know how much you miss me  
  
I can feel your love for me in your heart  
  
**January 11th, 1993**_  
  
"I'm going to get you", Ross yelled as he playfully chased his girlfriend. "Not if I get you first", Rachel yelled back and threw a snowball at him. "Hey", he threw one back at her. Rachel laughed and then layed down in the snow, and started making snow angels. Ross walked over and helped her up out of the snow. She looked at him, and he leaned in and kissed her. "C'mon I have surprise for you", he whispered. She took his hand and followed him into their apartment to find she was walking on a layer of rose petals. The room was filled with beautifully scented candles. Ross let go of her hand and kneeled down. "Rachel you make me so happy. I feel like I've been blessed. In a way, I have. Nobody else is luckier than me. I have you, my love, my soul mate, my life, my forever. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to wake up every morning and see your sweet face. Rachel will you marry me?" He opened a box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Yes", Rachel exclaimed. Ross placed the ring on her finger, and kissed her.  
  
_And there ain't no way  
  
I'm letting you go now  
  
And there ain't no way  
  
And there ain't no how  
  
I'll never see that day...  
  
**June 15th, 1993**_  
  
Rachel slowly began to walk down the aisle. She made her way to the Ross and held onto his hand. "Dearly beloved", their friend Joey who was performing the ceremony begin, "We are gathered her today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone here believes this marriage should not take place, let him speak now or forever hold his peace." Silence. "Okay, Ross and Rachel have written their own vows".  
  
"Ross, I'm so lucky to have you. We've been together our whole lives and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. You're my best friend, my love, my life, my soul mate. I love you so much"  
  
"Most people spend their whole lives trying to find their soul mate. Well, I already have mine and I promise, I'm never gonna let you go. I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have you in my life. I love you."  
  
Ross and Rachel said their "I do's" and placed the rings on each other's fingers.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Ross held on to Rachel's hand and kissed her.  
  
_Cause I'm keeping you  
  
Forever and for always  
  
We will be together all of our day  
  
Wanna wake up every  
  
Morning to your sweet face—always_  
  
**_February 11th, 1995_**  
  
"C'mon Rach, sweetie, I know you can do it", Ross tried to comfort his wife. It was their first baby, a girl they decided to name Emma Christine, and they were so excited. "Sweetie, only one more push and then you'll bring our little Emma into the world". Rachel was tired, she'd been in labor for hours but, she looked up at Ross, listened to what he said, and she pushed. "Good. Almost there. Here she is", the doctor said, "here's your daughter", she wrapped the baby up and handed her to Rachel and left the room. "She's so beautiful. She's perfect", Rachel was crying. "Yeah she is", Ross looked at his daughter, than at Rachel. Rachel looked up at Ross and gave him a sweet, short, soft kiss and whispered, "together forever and always".  
  
_In your eyes—  
  
I can still see the look of the one who really loves me  
  
The one who wouldn't put anything above me  
  
I can still see love for me in your eyes._  
  
**_Septmeber 16th, 1999_**  
  
Rachel sat inside the cold room and wiped the tears the gently fell. Ross was in a car accident, and the doctors weren't sure he would make it. She looked over at him and cried harder. She held onto the ring that was hanging on a chain around her neck. She always wore it, it was very important to her. Rachel didn't know what to think. She DID know that she wasn't about to give up on him. She walked over to Ross, didn't say anything, just gave him a sweet, short kiss on the lips. As she made her was back to her chair she heard someone say, i barely a whisper, the words, "Together forever". She turned around and saw Ross smiling at her, "And always", she whispered, "ross". "Hey, Rach", he said. She walked over to him, and gave him a hug.  
  
_Cause I'm keeping you  
  
Forever and for always  
  
We will be together all of our day  
  
Wanna wake up every morning  
  
To your sweet face—always_  
  
**_February 14th, 2000_**  
  
Rachel held onto her husband's hand. He had her blind-folded. It was Valentine's Day and he had a surprise planned for her. "Open", he took the scarf off her face to reveal a beautiful sunset picnic set up on the beach, almost in the very backyard of their beach house. "Wow", Rachel exclaimed. "There's more", Ross said handing her a carefully wrapped box. "Oh., my god", Rachel opened the box and saw a beautiful golden locket. Written on the outside were the words 'together forever' she opened it and the inside read 'and always' with a picture from their wedding on the other side. "I love it so much, Ross", he put the necklace on her and smiled. "I love you", she said. "I love you, too", Ross replied. Ross then turned on some music "may I have this dance", he asked. "Of course", Rachel replied. Ross kissed Rachel and then, just held her in his arms.  
  
_I'm keeping you forever and for always  
  
I'm in your arms_  
  
A/N: I hoped you liked the ending; I had such a hard time thinking of one. Yes, I had Emma be born on February 11th because that's Jennifer Aniston's birthday. hehe! 


End file.
